moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Alterac
"Betrayal can never be forgiven." -Thoras Trollbane The '''Kingdom of Alterac was one of the seven human kingdoms to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was situated in the foothills and mountains of the land now known as the Alterac Mountains. Ruled by Lord Aiden Perenolde, Alterac was the weakest kingdom in the Alliance and was a relatively small contributor of soldiers and supplies. History The Kingdom of Alterac was formed when the Arathorian Empire was divided into seven separate major kingdoms. Alterac was a relatively small kingdom compared to the others nations that arose from the ashes of Arathor; only truly forming as an independent state as Arathor showed it was unable to maintain proper dominion of its city states outside of the boundaries of the Highlands. Due to its precarious position next to the, at the time, expanding Kingdom of Lordaeron, Alterac survived as an independent kingdom using political strategy, appeasement and usage of the snowy terrain that could not be found in many regions of the north. Alterac took part in the War of Silverpine alongside Gilneas and Arathor but later broke its oaths when Lordaeron threatened to destroy the small kingdom if it did not grant them safe passage through the mountains. Its main city, Alterac City, encompassed a large amount of the kingdom and was located within the rugged and mountainous area of the Alterac Mountains. The kingdom also included the relatively prosperous town of Strahnbrad, which currently acts as a primary base of operations for the Syndicate. When news of the orcish Horde arrived to Lordaeron, Alterac, led by Lord Aiden Perenolde, was initially reluctant to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. However, Perenolde was quickly pressured into committing his kingdom as all the other nations of the Eastern Kingdoms began to pledge themselves to the Alliance. Fearing he might be left out, Perenolde joined the Alliance. When the war began to favored the orcs, and the future looked grim for the Alliance, Perenolde began to fear for the safety of his kingdom. Terrified for his kingdom should the Alliance fail, Lord Perenolde collaborated with the Orcish Horde, supplying them with information in exchange for the survival of the kingdom. Perenolde arranged for a convoy of Quel'dorei passing through Tarren Mill to be ambushed by trolls, organized a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover mining operations there, and attempted to assassinate Sir Uther the Lightbringer by employing pirates to tamper with the Order of the Silver Hand. Perenolde also allowed the Horde to pass unimpeded by mountain passes in Alterac towards the Kingdom of Lordaeron. .|centre]] After Perenolde's treachery was uncovered, the army of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, led by King Thoras Trollbane, travelled to the small kingdom, quickly besieging the city. The army of Alterac, small as it was, could not resist the men of Stromgarde and the city soon feel, most of it destroyed in the process. As a kingdom, Alterac effectively ended when the forces of Lordaeron and Stromgarde overthrew Lord Perenolde. In order to satiate the people of Alterac who cried out following the destruction of their homes, reconstruction began in Strahnbrad, and later on the city of Hath's Vigil. However, the Syndicate that arose during the anarchy-filled days after the nation’s dissolution became a politically active as well as militarily forceful entity. Despite their efforts, the Alterac area remains disputed and unrested, with the ruins of the city controlled by the Crushridge ogres and the remaining Alterac survivors scattered in camps and the ruins of Strahnbrad. With the fall of Lord Perenolde, Deathwing, disguised as Lord Daval Prestor soon arose to convince the Alliance of Lordaeron to allow him to lay claim to the fallen Kingdom through magical means. Though Lord Prestor was successful, the plan was abandoned when he suddenly fell into obscurity, leaving Alterac to ruin. Alterac in Warcraft II Background Alterac is the weakest of the Human nations and is only a minor contributor of troops and equipment to the Alliance. Although Lord Perenolde praises Lothar and Terenas for their ongoing efforts, he is beset by the fear that when the Horde comes, the Alliance will fail, and only the surrender of his forces and his sovereignty will save the lives of his subjects. Perenolde alone knows whether or not - when the final call to arms is sounded - Alterac will fight for its freedom alongside the other nations of the Alliance. -Warcraft II Manual, Page 44 The Perenolde Family The House of Perenolde was the last ruling noble house of the Kingdom of Alterac, as King Aiden Perenolde so brashly betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War. While many of their house turned to and formed the Alterac Syndicate, it is stated Isiden Perenolde, a nephew of Aiden Perenolde, fled to Gilneas with the fall of the Kingdom. Known Members of the House of Perenolde * Aiden Perenolde (Deceased) * Aliden Perenolde (Deceased) * Beve Perenolde (Presumed Alive) * Isiden Perenolde (Missing) * Isolde Perenolde (Deceased) * Baron Perenolde (Rumored to be Isiden Perenolde) It is also speculated Isiden Perenolde may have succumb to the Worgen Curse during the Shattering. Though, he is the last claimant to the throne of Alterac who is not officially stated to be Syndicate aligned, or deceased. The Syndicate As a result of the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, the Alliance of Lordaeron stripped the nobility of their wealth and holdings. To combat this, the old Alteraci nobles banded together under the leadership of their old King Aiden Perenolde to form the Alterac Syndicate. Aiden Perenolde also aligned himself with the Shadow Council, and the warlock Ner'zhul to form the Syndicate's own sect of warlocks, The Argus Wake. The Alterac Syndicate soon expanded its influence across the north as the Kingdom of Arathor fell, populating the Alterac Mountains, the Hillsbrad Foothills, Stromgarde, and various other areas. For a time, the Syndicate even held the former capital of the Kingdom of Alterac, Alterac City, but were soon roused from the holdings by the ogres of the Crushridge Clan. Former Holdings Alterac City before the Second War]] Alterac City was the capital of the old Kingdom of Alterac, home to the Alterac Keep, the seat of the House of Perenolde, and any other King that may take the throne. Once a bastion and area of trade for the people of Alterac, after the fall of the Kingdom it was soon taken by the Alterac Syndicate. However, after aiding Sylvanas Windrunner, the Crushridge Clan of Ogres swept the city and ousted the Syndicate. Alterac City is currently a shadow of its former self, the Crushridge Ogres claiming the land for themselves, creating from themselves a slum with their leavings left on the floor, as well as old bones from the corpses of their victims. The City lies near a cliff facing Lordamere Lake, and it is said that Alterac also controlled the coast. On the outskirts of the City lie the holdings of the Crushridge Clan. Strahnbrad during the Third War]] The Township of Strahnbrad was once a border town of Lordaeron and Alterac, which had survived long after the siege upon the Alterac by the Order of the Silver Hand, the Kingdom of Stromgarde, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It is hinted that, after the siege, Strahnbrad was taken under the protection of the Order of the Silver Hand, as well as the Kingdom of Lordaeron, as Arthas Menethil and Uther the Lightbringer saved the town from being under the constant assault from the Blackrock Orcs in the Third War. However, after the fall of Lordaeron, the town was sacked and taken by the Alterac Syndicate, without the protection of the Kingdom of Lordaeron it soon fell. Strahnbrad is located in the southeast portion of the Alterac Mountains, with the King's Road running through it, according to Warcraft III. A mountain pass leading out of the town leads towards the Western Plaguelands, near the Thondroril River. Just north of the town is The Uplands, and to the west, the path which leads to Gallows' Corner. The Uplands today]] The Uplands is a long expanse of green, sloped plains running along the northernmost portion of Alterac. The area is the main expanse of farmlands for the old Kingdom, and has long since been occupied by the Alterac Syndicate. Dandred's Fold Within the regions of the Uplands lies a home on the coast of Lordamere Lake, so aptly names Dandred's Fold. This estate is rumored to be the Perenolde Manor, though this is up to speculation. It was once populated by the Syndicate, but was soon abandoned after the Shattering. Gallows' Corner The Gallows' Corner (or Gallow's Corner) is a defensible pass leading into the Alterac Mountains. Once held and defensed by a gated palisade, Gallows Corner was the main entrance into the Kingdom. Protected by single watchtower, and a arrow launcher, the corner soon fell to the constant pressure from the Siege of Alterac, and later became populated by Ogres. Gallows' Corner is located in central Alterac, a pass within the mountains which leads into a three way intersection, one leading towards Alterac City, one towards Strahnbrad, and one exiting the Alterac Mountains towards Tarren Mill. The Growless Caves may also be considered a portion of the Corner. The Four Fingers of Alterac (Presumed) The Four Fingers of Alterac are the southernmost portion of the the former Kingdom of Alterac. These four fingers are rumored to be within the Kingdom's holdings, and are named as follows. (From west to east) * Gavin's Naze * The Headland * Corrahn's Dagger * Sofera's Naze These four fingers were utilized by the Stormpike Clan, as well as SI:7 in an assault against the Forsaken. However, the Horde has since managed to detonate and destroy most of the regions. Geography Work in progress Current Status The Kingdom of Alterac would be classified as a defunct kingdom with no hope. Recently however, many groups have begun to sprout up around the Kingdom. Many of these groups have differing ideals and philosophy than others, but for the most part they have one major goal in common, the reclamation and restoration of Alterac. Some regions within the mountains territory have been reclaimed, but there are a few major areas that have yet to be freed of the Syndicate's or Ogres' rule. Many of these did not get far with the reclamation process or won lasting success due to the very little support others give towards the people of Alterac, as most are seen by the Alliance as traitors. The Syndicate and Ogres still remain a threat to a significant portion of the territory of Alterac, including the frontier regions and areas between Alterac City and Strahnbrad. These hostile groups will stop at nothing to keep the land in their possession and retake what was taken by such reclaimist groups. The Ogres use brute force with numbers and the Syndicate uses subtle and lethal techniques that may catch many off guard. Military forces are still trying to or are preparing to fully reclaim the lost Kingdom. These forces usually have their different methods and different loyalties. The Citrine Eagle * The Citrine Eagle has recently taken their opportunity to attempt settlement within the borders of the old Kingdom of Alterac. A military order of Alterac loyal followers, under the guiding hand of Highlord Zaria Blackmoore seek to reforge the once traitor Kingdom into a bastion of the Holy Light. With vehement support of the reformed Order of the Silver Hand, the elite few of the Alteraci order have sought to do what the claimants of the past could not. Maintain and protect the mountains for the greater good of all. Sprouting from the original paladin Order of the Citrine Eagle within the City-State of old, the order has now grown to take on all who would seek to aid them in the cold, intrepid mountains of Alterac. City-State of Alterac * The City-State of Alterac', '''otherwise known as the ''Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, is the new government of Alterac seeking to secure friendly relations between Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tribereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Through bloodlines and shrewd political machinations, the warrior Kormed Wolfheart rose to oversee the kingdom, until his ultimate vanishing into the Duchy of Wolfrun. Duchy of Hath * The Duchy of Hath and the city of Hath's Vigil, while not an organization of any sort, stood since the downfall of the Kingdom and remains one of the few centers of Alteraci culture loyal to the Alliance in the region. The city has faced hardship after hardship but preserved, much to the shock of those who know it's origins. They were led by Lord Jameson Brand of the House of Brand was host to one of the last bastions of the Scarlet Crusade. After lord Jameson's death to illness, the people of Hath have been led by his son, Johnathon Brand. Their refugees number in the low hundreds and they make their living within the ruins of the Falcon Quarter and the Falcon Keep, having turned it into a dilapidated shanty town. The Dominion of Alterac * The Original Dominion of Alterac was a force founded by Lord Hendrek Westfield after the discovered treachery of King Aiden Perenolde. The members of this organization were loyal to the Alliance and the restoration of the Pre-Betrayal ruling government. During the War for Alterac, Lord Westfield had asked Lord Reynalden Weisserose to join the Dominion with the interest of unifying Alterac and winning the War. Upon the retirement of Lord Westfield, Lord Reynalden assumed command of the army. The Dominion was notably independent of the Alliance at this time. Many times has this group gone to Alterac and succeeded with taking back large areas of land, but those attempts have been met with large scale retaliation of the Syndicate and the Forsaken forces, leaving the Dominion with no choice but to retreat to safe lands.Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Orcish Horde Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Alterac Mountains